Unexpected
by dorkiss
Summary: She never meant to fall in love with her best friend. Of course, who means to fall in love in the first place' 'He never meant to fall in love with his best friend. But, admittedly, he sort of saw it coming.' Taiora oneshot. Enjoy!


Woah...I haven't written a Digimon story in...way too long! I've been reading some amazing fanfics latley and when this little idea popped into my head the other day i just had to write it! It's not that long, but I really like it, and I hope you do, too! Enjoy and please review!

-dorkiss

_**Unexpected **_

She never meant to fall in love with her best friend.

Of course, who means to fall in love in the first place? You can't make yourself love someone, and you certainly can't make yourself not love someone. It is what it is. That's how she reasoned with herself that night, walking home from his apartment. Her heart had made its decision, and as much as she tried to fight it, that's how it was going to stay.

It hadn't been some glorious moment like in the movies. No fireworks booming overhead in beautiful patterns. No roses, no chocolates, no starry night sky, no passionate kiss. They were only 13, mind you. There was just…them.

They had been lying together on his couch barely watching the opening credits roll by. Instead, they were throwing popcorn into each other's mouths, ignoring his little sisters pleas that they should share the snack with her. He could catch them all, and she nearly missed every single one. He laughed at her when she almost fell off the couch trying to catch one of the kernels. How dare he! So she picked up the bowl nestled between them and dumped it on his head. Then she took her turn to laugh at him. With no surprise, as he pulled the bowl off his head, some of the popcorn got stuck in his over-sized brown hair. He looked ridiculous as he scowled at her, trying to clean out his hair. And that's when she realized she had fallen for him, the one guy she never thought she'd have feelings for.

At first she thought she's gone crazy, and she tried denying it. Then she looked at him again, picking out all the popcorn, and she stopped lying to herself. She sighed and leaned into the pillow, her laughter stopping. He looked at her, confused.

"What, is this not funny to you anymore!" She just smiled at him, accepting her new feelings as calmly as possible, and turned her head to the TV. "Shut up, Tai, the movie's starting." And he hadn't asked any more questions, which she was thankful for, because throughout the entire film, she couldn't stop asking herself questions.

'Why now? Should I tell him? No, not yet. But when? Can I do that? I never told a guy I _loved_ him before. I've never loved a guy, not like this. Why me? Why him? Why _not_ him?'

She couldn't concentrate on the movie, and she was sure he noticed. And to make it more awkward, she found herself staring at him every now and then. And she was positive he noticed that, too.

So she kept her feelings to herself. For now, at least. And with every passing day, it was harder to love him, knowing that he would never love her back.

He never meant to fall in love with his best friend.

But, admittedly, he sort of saw it coming. She was the first girl he was friends with, and even though they were only seven when they met, he knew his life would never be the same. Of course at seven "never be the same," meant only one thing to him: that Sora Takenouchi was the only person who was able to beat him at soccer.

Soccer. The game that brought them together and the game that always remained their special "thing." When it was just the two of them playing, nothing else mattered. There was just…them. So like almost every other important moment in his life, he was playing soccer when he realized he had fallen for her.

She had hurt her ankle in the first quarter, and was sitting the bench cheering on her teammates. There was a minute left in the game and he had the ball. Score: tied nothing to nothing. Racing down the field, the screaming of parents from the sidelines rang loudly through his ears, and the adrenaline pumped faster through his body. But the closer he got to the goal, the less he could hear the parents, his coach, and his other teammates. As he went to take the shot, all the voices seemed to disappear. Except hers.

"You got this, Tai! You can do this!" And he did.

Despite her hurt ankle, she ran onto the field and into the throng of the red and white jerseys. She made her way though the rest of the team and enveloped him in a hug. It was then he realized. But he didn't think twice about his sudden feelings or try to deny it, because he wasn't really surprised. 'Oh, of course' he thought as he hugged her back. It was really the simplicity if his feelings that shocked him. He had never been so sure of anything in his life.

That same summer he was sucked into the Digital World with her and five other children, embarking on an adventure to save two worlds and billions of lives. Each time he saw her fight, he grew deeper in love with her, proud of her bravery and kindness. And as his love deepened, it became harder to feel that way knowing she would never love him back.

She never meant for him to see her with the box of cookies.

In fact, she thought avoiding him would make the whole situation easier. But it didn't. It made it harder. As she stood outside the backstage door, the afternoon of Christmas Eve, the gift she had baked only hours before shook in her hands. She was nervous, anxious, scared. Scared? Of Matt? Scared to give him the cookies? No, she wasn't scared of him, or her secret crush on him. She had been scared of love, and that's how she found herself at this door.

Tai. She found herself thinking of him then, when she shouldn't have been. Every memory of him raced through her head. It's like they say, your life flashes before your eyes. But she wasn't dying. Not in _that_ sense, at least. After a painful three years, she thought she had finally fallen out of love with Tai and moved on. But then why was he suddenly there with her, and why was she happier to see him then she had ever been before?

"Hey Sora! So, are you going to Matt's concert with anyone? Not that it matters to me, I was just wondering." And before she could think twice about what she was saying, she said it.

"Actually, I wanted to be available in case Matt's free afterwards."

Even though the smile on his face looked the same as it had before she answered him, it was completely different. He was hiding something. And suddenly she wasn't sure if she could give the cookies to Matt. She looked up at Tai and all she could see was the thirteen-year-old boy with a popcorn bowl over his head.

Then he turned her around and pushed her through the open door. The only words she spoke were a promise. She would make him a batch of cookies, just for him. But as he replied, "I'll be waiting," she knew the promise meant something so much more than cookies.

When the door finally closed behind her, and in front stood a slightly confused Matt, she knew she had just broken both their hearts.

He never meant to find her, crying, in the park that night.

He wasn't even looking for her. But he was thinking about her. She was all he had thought about since that afternoon. He had finally found the courage to tell her he loved her, only to find out that she was interested in Matt. His two best friends were probably out on a date, just like Sora had wanted, and here he was, alone, walking though the park on Christmas Eve. _Wonderful._

And then he saw her. Her blue coat, the pink scarf, her auburn hair. No Matt. As he neared, he noticed the tears, the sniffling, and the quiet sobs. She looked up when she heard the crunch of snow and the look upon her face pained him. He ignored his broken heart because she needed him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he let her cry into his chest and waited until her tears stopped. "What's wrong Sora?" She looked at him and her eyes told him _everything_.

"I'm such a fool," she said, turning away from him.

"If you're a fool, I'm a fool." She looked at him, confused by his response. "I've been meaning to tell you something…that I've never told anyone"

He had another chance.

"I need to tell you something, too, Tai."

"We don't usually keeps secrets from each other."

"No, we don't."

He felt like this would be his only chance to tell her. Maybe he was being over-dramatic, he did always have a tendency to do that. But instead of trying to find the perfect words to say, he just said it as simply as he felt it.

"I love you. For so long now I've felt that way, maybe even longer than I realize."

There it was. Simple, truthful. Finally.

He wished he knew what was going through her mind, because for once in his life, he didn't know what she was thinking. And then she smiled and took his hands into hers.

"Oh, Tai…I love you, too. But it always hurt so much…"

"… I know."

"I never thought…not in a million years."

"Me either."

"I was so scared to love you…I broke your heart today didn't I?" She looked so concerned as she looked at him. To him, she was amazing.

"Yes…" she looked away, sadly. He placed his hand under her chin, and gazed again into her crimson eyes. "But you healed it, too."

And then they kissed, under the starry night sky and among the blanket of snow. It was passionate and grand and everything the movies are made of. That is, until she broke the kiss to throw a snowball in his face.

They never meant to fall in love with each other.

But they did. Never had they expected it to turn out the way it did, even though all their friends, and even people from school they had never talked to, expected it. Matt knew best of all. He knew there was no reason for the two of the be so scared of love. That's what he told Sora. They would forever be grateful for his friendship.

Year after year they celebrate Christmas Eve for reasons so much more than they had before that fateful night. It was the day they almost lost it all forever and then turned into the night they were made complete. It was the day he would propose to her and the day she would tell him she was pregnant with their first child. It was the day that changed the unexpected into a love that would come to define them.

They never meant for the lives to be so perfect. But it was.

end


End file.
